


Unfulfilled Promise

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Sometimes at night one can’t help but think of their regrets- Natalia also had some regrets of her own she can't help think of.





	Unfulfilled Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@toubari (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40toubari+%28tumblr%29).



> Merry Christmas Tou!! I hope you have an amazing pattymas this year and an amazing year next year. May you bless us all with amazing art and a lot of screaming over good games! I am glad we became friends this year and I hope we continue to be friends in the following years! (If I written this after v3 then perhaps I would have written a himeko fic but for now I hope you enjoy the classic otp! also Im sorry its like a bit short??)

When the night grows silent I come to think of you. I lay in bed and close my eyes wondering when will I see you the next time, remembering you in my dreams and past memories. Remembering your kind gaze, your silky hair and childish smile. Remembering that even when your heart grew cold I found that there was still some warmth in your gaze. You left once and this is the second time and now all I have left is memories of you and regrets.

Everyone told me to give up because the reality is clear: You are gone.  How long has it been since you left? Almost a year?  And yet it feels very unreal. 

But even if you have left, the memories of you and the words you have once told me will be forever carved into my heart.                                                                       

“Someday when we’re grown up. Let’s change this country.” I recited the promise you told me that day. “Change it so no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens...” 

After a pause, I continued. “Let’s work to change our country. For the rest of our lives.”

_Together._

 It was the final word to this promise. But now I’m just thinking of it- I can’t even say it. Not with you gone.

But I still will cling onto hope. There will be a day you return and though no one believes it, I know it. And when you do, we have a promise to fulfill together- isn’t that right Asch? Until then, I will work toward that dream alone as I wait for you to return.


End file.
